


Study Break

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: Yoosung bites his lip as you slip down on your knees, palming his erection through his jeans. He watches with a stained flush as you shush him with a finger before trailing that same finger up his bulge and sliding your hand up his shirt to tease the skin above his jeans.“S-Someone is going to walk o-hahh.” He covers his mouth as you unzip his pants and tug them down a bit, planting a small kiss on the tent in his boxers





	Study Break

            Yoosung bites his lip as you slip down on your knees, palming his erection through his jeans. He watches with a stained flush as you shush him with a finger before trailing that same finger up his bulge and sliding your hand up his shirt to tease the skin above his jeans.

“S-Someone is going to walk o-hahh.” He covers his mouth as you unzip his pants and tug them down a bit, planting a small kiss on the tent in his boxers.

Earlier, you two had decided Yoosung should study a bit more for his exam he had been stressing over. Well. More so he decided, and you tagged along for company. Amid his focus on his textbooks, he had felt your heel playing a bit of footsie with him under the table. At first he didn’t think much of it since you often absentmindedly did such things. However, when he heard the soft sound of your heel dropping, and your stocking-clad foot rubbing against the inside of his thigh, he finally met your gaze.

But you just smirked and questioned his confusion, feigning some of your own. Naturally, you were well aware of how pent up he had been, and it wasn’t long until he was half-hard and having to refrain from rolling his hips in time with your foot grinding against him.

            So with that, the two of you managed to wrap yourselves up in this situation. Him leaning against the bookcases you had relocated to, with you on your knees and mouthing him through his boxers. No one really came to the back shelves much, and as far as he knew it wasn’t common couples would come back here for the same reasons you two had, but it still gave him that worried thrill of being caught.

            He’s leaning back lightly against the bookshelf, too worried to put too much weight against it in case some books fall, but damned if it isn’t hard to just fully fall back against it as your tongue teases the top of his cock through his boxers.

            “We don’t...Mhm- We don’t have much time.” It’s a weak attempt to get you to hurry so he can finally cum for the first time in well over a week. It’s cute, and with his pitiful begging gaze, you kiss his stomach as you pull his boxers down enough for his cock to bob freely.

            “Look at you,” Whispering you wrap a couple of fingers around the base of his shaft to keep it steady. You knew it had been a while, but you underestimated how quickly he would be raring to go. The tip of his cock glistened with pre-cum already, a small twitch failing to go unnoticed as you take a moment to appreciate how he looks in this moment- Eyes glazed over with need, his teeth worrying swollen and spit-slicked lips.

            Yoosung lets out a low whine, lightly running a few fingers through your hair. He’s trying to resist the urge to pull you closer- to enter your mouth and thrust- but he’s too kind to even entertain that thought for long. Instead, he pushes his hips forward as you lick along his shaft, pausing to place a few kisses along the side.

            “Are you going to cum before I can even suck you off?”

            He doesn’t answer, instead covering half of his face with his hand and trying to hide his embarrassment.

            Alright, alright, he loved being teased, but you were seriously pushing the limits right now. It was almost cruel with the stress he was going through. You finally part your lips, taking him in halfway to the base of his shaft. The pleasure startles him almost, and he chokes back a moan, barely clamping his hand over his mouth to mask it. You waste no time in bobbing your head, letting out a few small noises of your own desire as his grip tightens in your hair.

            As much as you both would love to keep this going as long as possible, the two of you are in a public space, so you can't go all out. Your hands move to his hips, nudging them towards you to encourage him to thrust into your mouth. He doesn't pick up the hint until you tug him forward as you swallow his cock down, nose meeting the curls of undyed hair at his base. Another strangled gasp leaves him, but after given permission, he doesn't waste time carefully thrusting into your mouth.

            It's still a rare thing you let him do. Blowjobs were still new to your relationship, so you weren't overly confident, but god if it wasn't lovely with how wrecked he got when you did blow him.

            He's not overly huge, but you find yourself gagging on his cock during a few deeper thrusts, causing his hips to stutter as he forces himself to go slower. Only one of his hands is still tangled in your hair,the other gripping the edge of a shelf so tight his knuckles are white.

            “O-Oh, Gggod-!”

            That was a bit too loud, but at least you know he's close. You hollow your cheeks the best you can, and it's not long before you taste that tangy flavor that is his cum. His hips roll into your mouth as his mouth hangs in a silent moan, eyes clamped shut. With a swallow, you manage to detangle his hand and pull away, quickly standing and putting his softening dick back into his boxers.

            Seemingly forgetting where the two of you are, he pulls you into a wet kiss. It's not the best kiss you've ever had, but you love how soft it gets towards the end as he mumbles a small thanks, all while you hastily button his pants back up.

            Afterwards, the two of you make it back to your study table. Unsurprisingly, others had took over the table in your absence, and Yoosung sheepishly gathers his bags and textbooks

            “You know, I don't mind doing that stuff with you more often,” You admit as the two of you leave, heading towards the coffee house for something to accompany Yoosung's later studying.

            “...Library visits?” He's trying to be careful and not assuming you mean oral, even with his cheeks darkening.

            “No, I mean, the other thing. Like if I'm over at your place, and you're feeling like it-”

            “Really??”

            His surprise is so cute, and you can't help but chuckle. 

            “Yes, silly. I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't okay with it.”

            “I- Alright!” His hand finds yours quickly, and a serious but obviously excited expression comes over him. “But tell me if I push you too far- or ask for it too much!”


End file.
